A Winter's Tale
by A.V Storm
Summary: 100 themed drabble/one-shot challenge on Jack Frost and Queen Elsa. ;D Lots of fluff to be had. Jelsa. Jack/Elsa.
1. 001 Baby

**Author's Notes:**  
This lass is still crazy about Jelsa, so I've decided to make an attempt at a one hundred word drabble challenge for all of my feelings. I'm using a compiled list that I found on tumblr, but I dunno who it belongs to, so if I owe any disclaimer towards this individual, please let me know.

These drabbles will be centered randomly from all kinds of AUs involving Jelsa, so they won't really be set anywhere specific. If they need an explanation, I'll give it. Bear with me, I guess. Har har har.

* * *

_001. Baby  
_

* * *

It shouldn't have come as a horrible surprise to the winter spirit Jack Frost that even his own child couldn't see him. Yet when his beloved Snow Queen had delivered _his _baby, he had thought - for an inkling of a second - that perhaps he would become more fortunate, somehow.

Even minutes after childbirth, Elsa looked like the brightest star amidst a black canvas sky. Jack had to wait for all of the nurses to finally move aside and out of the room before he could make his entrance through the window of the queen's bedchamber, listening to the familiar _click _that the pane made as he slid through as the new opening. Shaking snowflakes out of his white hair from the eruption of winter over Arendelle, he shot the young woman lying down his typical crooked smile. It couldn't have been more coincidental that _their _child would have been born in the dead of winter, out of every season of the year. But any train of thought that he had regarding the topic was intercepted by the sight of Elsa's radiant smile, along with the bundle of blankets holding a baby tight in her arms.

"I saw you through the window... You should have come inside." The regal queen greeted him, one of her eyebrows crooked. Her tone was scolding, yet lightheartedly so. In return, Jack chuckled, feeling his throat tighten up some as he slowly eased his way towards the new life that he had helped create.

"I didn't want to distract you. You did so well, love." He admitted gently, lowering towards her as he met the bed. Elsa urged him closer, propping their child towards him. A thrill of shock washed through Jack at the remarkable vision of the sleeping infant; a _boy_, just as Anna had been guessing. His hair was thin, but it was a shock of white-blonde that highly resembled his mothers; despite that it stuck up in all directions over the top of his tiny head. Jack felt joy spread through his entire being, a strange ethereal warmth that he couldn't remember feeling before.

"He looks just like you." Elsa murmured, her words barely more than a whisper. Jack blinked some, looking up at her with a smirk.

"Really? That handsome already? Lucky tyke, I'd say." Jack responded humorously. He sank down to sit beside Elsa, stretching out his ivory-skinned hand to flatten the tuft of hair on the boy's head.

But it was to no avail. His fingers slipped right through like an apparition. And the unpleasant, hot feeling of emptiness spread through his whole body, making him snatch his hand right back down to his side again. Hurt rattled him deeply down to his bones, unable to control his expression of disappointment and anguish, averting his stare involuntarily.

"Jack..."

He only looked up again when Elsa said his name. Her azure eyes were on him, looking somber. Inhaling sharply, Jack struggled to smile again as he stood up from the corner of the bed. He knew that she was going to apologize, to reassure him that he would be seen by their son, someday. But there wasn't anything that she had to say she was sorry about. And therefore, Jack didn't give her the chance to do so.

"It doesn't matter." Jack insisted, running a hand through his disheveled hair as he turned his back. Folding his arms and huffing from the outright unfairness of it all, he pivoted around again to face her. Wearing another smile, he dropped towards her again and met her eyes with his own, reaching out with a tender hand to caress her cheek with his thumb, as if to reassure her.

"He can see you. And that matters more."


	2. 002 Romance

**Author's Notes:**  
Love-PRN, you are wonderful; thank you.  
And to my sweet James, let me rip your soul out a little more. ;) I'm sorry I tangled you up in my obsession with this damn pairing. IT'S NOT MY FAULT... I am a victim.

* * *

_02. Romance_

* * *

As the designated "Guardian of Fun" and sole personification of winter, Jack Frost's duty was to deliver the coldest season of the year around the world. Which meant that to his great dismay, he could never stay in one place for very long. The only exception he ever made was for Arendelle, where his Snow Queen_ always_ waited patiently for his return.

On that day in particular, Jack had been gone for a little over a month. His flights were normally quick, but December was the most strenuous month of the year that called for his attention. But as he returned to the country that had become like a stationary home to him, he drifted through the sky at a swift, relaxing speed, watching Arendelle pass below as the cool wind ruffled his shocking white hair into more of a disarray than it already was. His staff was in hand, sending a flurry of snowflakes beneath as he soared, until his bright, indigo eyes sought the castle; peering back at him like a beacon of heaven overhead.

Quickening his speed, Jack landed precisely on top of the window outside of the queen's bedchamber. His fingers worked at the lock until the clasp opened. Stepping inside, he gazed around at the emptiness of the royal bedroom before moving out into the second corridor. As usual, the servants - who all didn't believe in him - couldn't see him, making it easier to sneak through the castle as he casually sauntered down to check Anna's room, creaking it open to peek inside. Yet, there was no sign of Queen Elsa. Frowning, Jack retracted his footsteps until he found the grand staircase, sliding down the curved rail with amusement until he hit the bottom of the first floor. Skidding slightly to regain his balance, he finally heard a few voices from inside of the dining area. And with little to lose as his heart quickened in anticipation, Jack slinked forward until his head glimpsed around the mahogany doors that concealed the young woman he was anxious to see.

Queen Elsa sat at the head of the table, looking disastrously bored and somehow as elegant and regal as always, despite that her normally stiff posture was off as she rested her chin against the palm of her hand. Her white-blonde braid rested over her shoulder, adorning a white gown. There were three servants that accompanied her, one of her which was standing in front of her with two colors of fabric that looked identical to Jack.

"What shall we go with, your majesty? Red or blood orange?" The bespectacled woman asked, her voice ecstatic and chipper.

Elsa must have been dazing off into the distance, because her eyes widened with the attempt to look alert.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jack half-laughed, half-snorted at her haze of sleepiness. But this did not go unnoticed to Elsa, whose head turned towards him to find the source of the noise he had made. Once their eyes met, it seemed that Elsa tried to hide her face behind her hands. She brought both of them up to cover her mouth, as if hoping no one would see the fact that she was smiling.

"Red or blood orange, my queen?" The woman was beginning to sound impatient. Jack hummed a little, gesturing with his forefinger for her to follow him before he wandered down the corridor again and into the open, spacious room of portraits. But he could still hear Elsa's excuses, and the sound of scraping her chair made against the floor when she pardoned herself.

"Excuse me, for a moment..."

"Your highness? Is everything alright?

"Yes, everything is fine. I'll be back, just... One second, please."

Grin playing mischievously at his own mouth, Jack turned to await the queen's appearance in the portrait room. But he didn't have to wait long - before the young woman stepped professionally into the vicinity, closing the door behind her.

"Did you decide? Blood orange or red?" Jack asked her jokingly, placing both hands on his waist with frankness.

Whatever he had been expecting from her had been wrong, however. The clutter of his staff hit the ground beneath, rattling noisily against the floorboards when Elsa came at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're back." Her lips touched the hollow base of his neck. Jack could feel her smiling into his skin, fingers clutching the back of his shirt. For a few seconds, he was shocked. This behavior wasn't _normal _for someone as reserved as Elsa, who had always been so cautious with any physical contact that he had offered her in the past. Easing her into even the slightest embraces or tender touches hadn't been easy, but Jack couldn't complain as his arms gathered around her and held her close, smiling into her hair.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long... It wouldn't be so difficult if I had a partner. You should come with me next time." Jack suggested playfully, waggling his eyebrows at her when she finally pulled back to look at him. Elsa's thin eyebrows trailed up her forehead, a smirk resting deftly on her lips.

"Oh yes, absolutely. I've never wanted anything more in my life but to scare people to death by using my powers in order to aid Jack Frost in his winter escapades... How ever did you know?" Elsa responded dryly, amusement gleaming in her eyes. One of her ivory-skinned hands reached up to touch his hair, rearranging the strands that stuck up in all different directions.

"Whatever, we can get you a costume or something..." Jack retorted sarcastically. His hands reached for hers, winding their fingers together. Elsa chuckled deeply at the response, one of her arms reaching down to wind itself around his waist.

"A costume? Of what?"

"Dunno, maybe an... Ice cream woman or Mrs. Clause."

Elsa gave him a pained expression of annoyed torture in return.

"I hope you're not serious, Jack." She mused, cheeks growing pink when Jack opened her hand and raised it towards his mouth.

"Nah." Jack answered comically, uncurling her cool fingers with his own. "I'm only serious when it comes to the way I feel about you, your majesty."

His lips then touched her palm, closing his eyes briefly as her arm squeezed around his waist in appreciation.


	3. 003 Frightened

**Author's Notes: **  
Oh, x Cheetah x...! You flatter me so. I apologize for making you cry! ;)

I will try to update this as frequently as I can. And for those of you who are readers of Summer Shudder, I should have something up for it tomorrow or Monday. I'm just... Conflicted about how Elsa should react to recent events in the fic (in addition to working and taking care of my nieces). But as always, thank you to everyone for reviews, follows, and favorites for my drabbles. YOU ARE ALL GREAT. HIGH FIVES ALL AROUND.

P.S. This might be a little vulgar, so be warned. Sorry for the nightmares... I should prrroooobably mention that I love Pitch. He's my favorite character in RotG. My bad. If I could write Jelsa vs. Pitch all day every day, I would.

* * *

_03. Frightened_

* * *

_She was staring at a path of deep scarlet, tarnishing the valley of snow underneath the North Mountain. Instinctively and as if she had done so by manipulation, her feet dug into the snowfall; wandering down the cliff, swearing that she could feel cold for the first time in her life as a gust of wind toyed at her hair. A compulsory shudder escaped her lips, biting down on them to keep her teeth from shattering as she hugged her arms against her body, unaware of what she was wearing, as though it didn't matter. But the scene changed as she continued to move; gaps of blood in the snow growing heavier, redder, the longer that the duration of the scene extended._

_Until eventually, she was met with a strange, deep tunnel made of mud and dirt, upturned over the side of the mountain. Consciously, she told herself to turn away and shield herself, but she had suddenly lost control over her motor senses and the image forced her into the shaft against her will. Yet as she closed herself into the darkness, a vile odor wafted through what she couldn't see through the blackened area. Coughing hard into the back of her hand, she gagged once, vowing to hold her breath as the stench grew stronger. It was rotten, so much that she couldn't breathe; smothering her in all directions and making her stomach churn in angles that she had never imagined._

_Finally, after she felt like she had been walking for hours, she met a broad, chestnut door. Knocking once, the door creaked open by itself, sending a hundred chills ripping down the base of her spine. Once more, her mind begged her to stay away, but she no longer had control over her body as her feet trudged through a thick layer of grime. There was a tone of a muffled whisper in her ear - sounding like it belonged to a charismatic, handsome man, though she couldn't make out what he was saying. It lured her in, lulling her as the aroma of death drew her closer; until finally..._

_Decay. Bodies. Macabre._

_One belonged to Anna. Her skin was frayed in places that it shouldn't; a sickly, palish green of flesh coating the damage done to her skull. An eyeless face peered up at her from the stone floor, lips cut and mishapen. Beside her was Kristoff, bearing a grisly, open wound that looked fresh against his neck, as if he had only died hours ago as a pool of red fluids surrounded his head, staining his blonde hair._

_And then finally, she turned around. The bones of her parents were side by side, wearing their crowns and jewels over where their skeletal hands were. Patches of flesh still remained where their faces should have been. Finally, she seemed to retain some domination of the unknown force that had captivated her. A little gasp lodged in her throat as she tore her sight away. For a second, she thought she might sob. But if she'd had the inclination to do so, it was sharply over, as a masculine, cool voice drawled from behind her._

_"Elsa. Do you like what you see yet, little dove?"_

_She spun around to find only a pair of eyes peering at her within the darkness. They gleamed of malignance, the color of bright gold and deep silver, resembling an eclipse..._

_"Tell me, how's Frost?"  
_

/

* * *

"Elsa?"

It was Jack's worried voice that finally awakened Elsa from the visual that the Nightmare King had made her. She felt Jack's hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, but she sensed that he was worried before she even looked up at him when her eyelids flew open. Intuitively, she sat up from the bed, clutching her blankets closer to her chest for comfort as her heart hammered painfully against rib cage. Her hands shook as her azure gaze examined her own darkened bedchamber in the castle, careful to immerse herself in every detail throughout the dimness so that she knew that she was safe. Finally, she released the shudder that she had been holding in, pressing her cool hands to her forehead as a mirthless chuckle escaped her, hoping that Jack wouldn't concern more than he had to.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Finally, she looked at the young man sitting up beside her; just where he had been, before she had fallen asleep. Jack's white hair was as disheveled as always, but there was no smile on resting on his mouth. His fingers outlined her back encouragingly, blue eyes wide and alert.

"It was Pitch." Elsa's voice was breathless, surprising her by its raspiness. This served as a great embarrassment to the Queen of Arendelle, hoping to capture her independent composure when she shook her head, burrowing her face into knees. She cleared her throat, sounding a little more vehement when she opened her mouth once more. "He decided to visit me again. I guess he hasn't had enough fill tormenting children."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked tentatively. His fingers continued wandering up her back soothingly. But Elsa did not want to recall the visuals that she had just seen - not to him, nor to anyone else. She was not helpless, especially when it came to someone who reveled in a ridiculous nickname such as "the Boogeyman".

"N-no..." She stuttered some, afraid of looking Jack in the eye again; as if he might see that she was frightened. As much as she admired that he was protective, this was her own burden, and not one that she wanted to share with anyone. "No, just... Please, don't go. Stay here."

Elsa's head rested against his chest, sinking into him as his back fell against the pillows behind him. She closed her eyes again, tugging them shut as Jack's hands moved over her hair, brushing loose tendrils away from her face. After a long silence, she felt his face come closer to her; a gust of his brisk breath fanned over her cheek. Until finally, a pair of lips pressed against the shell of her ear, resting them there for more than a minute before his mouth finally parted. And she was glad that they did - pleased that he was there, even when she felt she was strong enough to take care of herself.

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere."


	4. 004 Fake

**Author's Note**:  
I was going to use this idea for The New Patron Saints And Angels, but I wanted to write something fluffy and Jelsa like now. Now now now now now.

Sorry the drabbles are coming out slow. I'll try and update them more often, it's just hard to come up with subjects sometimes~ My deepest apologies.

- A.V Storm

* * *

_004. Fake_

* * *

"Jack, it's..."

Elsa looked down at the gift that Jack had surprised her with for her birthday. The winter spirit had flown them both at the perch of the North Mountain, setting her down firmly on her feet before holding out a rectangular box for her to take. At first, she had insisted that he hadn't given her a present whatsoever - claiming that birthdays had lost their perks since her childhood had ended. But after severe persuasion, the Snow Queen finally took it from him while uttering a small huff of frustration - carefully untying the white ribbon that crossed over the navy box to find the contents.

Inside the velvet cushion of the case was a sapphire necklace, gleaming up from the moonlight attached to a silver chain. At first, Elsa wondered where he would have purchased such an item. Since no one could see him unless they believed in him, his options were surely limited. And did he really think that she was the kind of young woman who depended on her significant other to buy her _jewelry_? Elsa had a hard time not shooting him a slightly sardonic expression, despite that she was touched by the gesture. It wasn't until her fingers brushed against the deep blue pendant when she realized that it had been formed out of ice - meaning that Jack had made it for her himself.

Heart swelling at the emotional impact that the recognition provided, the young queen's stare slowly looked up to greet the pair of bright indigo eyes looking down at her. Jack raised one of his white eyebrows while the corner of his lip dragged into a smirk, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"It isn't fake, is it?" She joked, picking up the frigid chain between her fingers. Though she looked up again just im time to see Jack's beaming expression change into one that looked startingly appalled at her teasing.

"No, it's not fake! I made this all on my own - how dare you accuse me of such deceit, your highness? I would _never_." He placed his hands on his waist, grin growing crooked when her stare began to marvel over the jewels that he had forged into the material of the chain.

"Here, turn around." He urged softly, fingers brushing over her shoulder. Elsa gave a dry sigh, but did as he asked - handing him the necklace over her shoulder when she did so.

"Well, thank you, Jack." Her words were meaningful at first, until the sarcasm continued to tease him further. "I just hope it doesn't melt."

"Ha, very funny. You'd better not let it melt. It took me weeks to make that." Jack chuckled. His hands wandered delicately over the blades of Elsa's shoulders, fingertips careful to glide her hair aside until he had a prominent view of her slender neck.

"Against my better wishes, I might add..." Elsa's tone was lightly scolding now, but still warm and amused. "I told you that you didn't have to get me anything."

She felt the clasp of the chain around collars, resting there snugly. Another drip of sarcasm might have continued wandering out of her mouth, if it hadn't been for the feeling of Jack's lips pressing lightly against the nape of her neck after putting the necklace on her. And by then, Elsa felt her breathing hitch and her heart beat quicken; straightening up her posture in abrupt surprise.

She was suddenly very conscious of his every move, sighing while his cool fingertips gently probed across the side of her neck. And then another kiss into her hair, until he finally breathed out...

"Happy birthday, Elsa."

* * *

#wowIhatethispairingsomuch  
#likewhy  
#whocreatedthem  
#whyaren'ttheycanon


	5. 005 Pencil

**Author's Note**:  
I had someone on tumblr ask me if I would write Jelsa smut.. Well, this might be the closest I'm going to get to it, but... ;) I probably could, but ehhh. Sorry it takes me so long to come up with new ideas for the drabble settings. I promise that I'm trying, at least.

And I'm really sorry about The New Patron Saints And Angels, folks. I wish my fanfiction ideas were as great as my puns. *cough* I don't plan on giving up yet, but I'm scared to write any more at the moment. So here's a fun times drabble to make up for it.

* * *

_005. Pencil_

* * *

Breath against breath, Jack chuckled heartily into the pair of lips that pressed tentatively against his. The Snow Queen's hands were wound around his waist, slender fingers clutching the back of his hoodie to keep him close to her from their time apart. His fingers drifted through the tresses of her white-blonde hair soothingly, returning the kisses that she left tenderly against his mouth; bearing testimony to how much she had missed him while he had been away. Finally, she tugged him closer through the dim light of the room in the North Pole. The wind whistled, blowing great gusts of frost over the window despite that dusk was settling in. Jack tilted his head to stare sideways at outside scenery of frigid temperature, pulling away gently from her hold as he nuzzled his nose and mouth into the square of her jaw. She made a little hum of contentment from the back of her throat when his hands came up to reposition her chin, arching her neck for her.

Their eyes met briefly, long enough for Jack to attain the approval that he sought to continue. In which case, his hands had finished tangling themselves through the strands of her long, wavy hair. He smiled into the soft skin of her neck, keeping his fingertips positioned against each sides of her jaw. His lips wandered down the span of her neck, suctioning his teeth around the base of her throat as his mouth worked its way downwards. Elsa gave a strangled gasp of breath when his mouth abruptly altered its destination, suddenly capturing her mouth with his own again. The kisses were gentle first and foremost, until he managed to force her lips to part. And then any former tenderness was lost as his tongue slid lightly across her lower lip before entering her mouth.

His hands gripped her upper arms, pushing her backwards until her legs smacked against the foot of the bed; knees bending back, until her head had hit the mattress. Their breathing was huskier, mouths parting when Jack began to advance from above her. To his surprise, she leaned up long enough for her fingers to hook themselves over the waistband of his brown trousers; jerking him sharply towards her until he was officially hovering above her. Once his knees were on each side of her, Elsa was the one to initiate another kiss that started on a passionate endeavor. Her tongue ventured through his mouth, veering slowly while her fingers came up to clamp her hands around his neck.

Jack felt slightly humiliated when he was the one who pulled away from air first. Elsa raised an eyebrow from beneath him, as if she might ask what was wrong. However, Jack did not give her the opportunity to do so before his arms seized her hips. His hand trailed down the slit in her nightgown, wrapping her legs around his waist. Even in the dim light of the room, he could tell that the color of Elsa's face was changing due to fierce embarrassment. Smirking some, he curved his head downwards until their lips were grazing, fingertips climbing up her thigh...

"Oi! It's nearly midnight! Don't you two think you could control your sexual frustration?!"

It was Bunny's gruff voice from the other room that caused the fingers toying through Jack's hair to freeze in place. The young queen looked albeit horrified, holding her breath while waiting for him to respond to the Guardian of Hope. Jack decided intuitively to ignore Bunny altogether, but when he tried to recapture Elsa's mouth with his own, she had covered her face in her hands. Whether she had done so to prevent his actions from continuing while Bunny stood outside of the door or simply to hide the fact that she was thoroughly embarrassed, Jack would never know. But he wasn't about to let Bunny get away with ruining their moment together.

"Hey, don't be jealous, Bugs! I'm sure Sandy would like a cuddle buddy tonight if you're bored!" Jack called back, releasing a frustrated huff when Elsa began to wriggle away from underneath him to further conceal her deep shame. And just when Jack thought that Bunny had left them alone entirely, the guardian retorted loudly once more.

"Don't make me shove a pencil down your throat, Frost! I'll make you wish that your father had pulled out early!"

* * *

Now I'm just teasing you guys.


	6. 006 Squint

**Author's Note**:  
This idea came to me rather abruptly this morning while I was trying to wake up (but I'm glad it did because I know I've been neglecting this). Also, last drabble had a few typos that I would like to apologize for immensely. In my defense, I had taken my sleep medication right before I wrote it, so I was pretty much falling asleep while I was writing. Oops.

P.S. This drabble will be fanception. A fanfiction within a fanfiction...! If you haven't read Summer Shudder, you don't really have to. But this will be based on that, involving human!Jack living in Arendelle/after his death when he and Elsa were friends.

In other words, would you like some feels with your coffee today?  
Cheers.

* * *

_006. Squint_

* * *

Eight weeks after her coronation ceremony, Queen Elsa was already (much to her dismay and anxiety) finding herself prodded, pulled, and tugged back and forth through the kingdom of Arendelle to overlook a banquet that had been formed by no one else but her own little sister. Princess Anna had always been looking forward to the day that the gates of the castle would open permanently and she certainly hadn't wasted a second of it. First and foremost, Anna had begun fretting about the low wages that were being cut throughout the working classes of the kingdom. And after arguing with many employers, Anna had remarkably - somehow, though Elsa didn't know how, apart from suspecting that it was because Anna was as obstinate as she was strawberry blonde - managed to alter the lower level of income towards those unable to work themselves.

While Elsa was utmost proud of her sister's accomplishments, she had still not grown accustomed to being around many people all at once, and therefore sought to escape as quickly as she could. So when Anna's speech began to diminish into a bade of farewell, Elsa excused herself politely from the table where she had been sitting with two of her oldest staff members, Anton and Hilda. Hilda looked judgmental that she should be leaving so soon, peering over her round-shaped spectacles to examine her while wearing a disdainful excuse for an expression. While Anton, on the other hand, merely smiled at her behind his pencil mustache and wished her a good night.

But when the young queen trekked down through the path of round tables that had been laid out over the square before the banquet, she felt her anxiety double by the pairs of eyes that continued to follow her. Covering her arms over her elbows, she attempted to smile feebly while focusing her gaze primarily on her feet. It was only five minutes from the castle, but she was sure that the citizens of Arendelle were curious as to why she was leaving the festivity so early. Breathing in a rattling breath of uneasiness, she was finally met with the familiar drawbridge of the castle.

Little did she know, someone had been following her.

"Queen Elsa!"

Blinking, Elsa turned around sharply to face a small, ashy-haired brunette girl. Dusk was settling over the valley, making it difficult to see, apart from the torches that were lit over the kingdom. Even so, there weren't many ten-year-olds who she knew by name.

"Pippa?" Elsa called out curiously in return. She paused when Pippa suddenly sprinted towards her, smiling jovially up at her once she had eliminated the distance between them. Erstwhile, Elsa tried to form a smile on her lips despite that she was eager to get back inside of the castle. "What are you doing here?"

Whatever the young queen had been anticipating from Pippa Overland, however, was the farthest subject that had been on her mind.

"I found this, in Jack's room..." Pippa explained gently. Elsa felt her stomach clench and smile falter at one word that had to do with 'Jack'. Her heart sank, observing while the young girl brought one of her hands deeply into the pocket of her pink summer dress. She rummaged around it momentarily, until it had retrieved a small, square piece of parchment that had been folded several times judging by its appearance.

"It was written for you, so I thought you'd like to have it..."

Her bronze eyes lit up eagerly to meet Elsa's. But even amidst the fact that she appeared buoyant, there was a resigned somber light behind them that reminded Elsa that Jack's lost presence was not forgotten. Subconsciously, the young queen bit her lip before slowly reaching out to take the note between her fingers. She unfolded the corners carefully, swearing that she could feel Jack's warmth that had once emitted from him when she touched the paper.

And finally, after inhaling deeply and holding it there, she finally read the words that had been left for her. It took a second for her eyes to adjust and squint through the dim light to make out his untidy scrawl, but when she did, there were no words to describe how much Jack had meant to her in just that short time when they had been friends. Her throat tightened up at the sight of her own name, eyes growing hooded when her lips pulled back into a grimace.

_"To her majesty Queen Elsa,_

_I smile about you, even when you aren't here._

_Best,_  
_Duke of Frost, Shoeless Barbarian_  
_Jackson Overland"_

* * *

*deep sobbing*


	7. 007 Misplaced

**Author's Notes:**  
Okay for real though, I have this unconditional soft spot for human!Jack/Elsa.

So here's... Another ode to Summer Shudder.

I'll probably write a lot of human!Jack and Elsa one-shots because I like imagining a perfect world where Jack lived in Arendelle and didn't die. So here's a nice what-if drabble to Summer Shudder/The New Patron Saints And Angels.

* * *

_007. Misplaced_

* * *

Jack Overland had been sitting primitively in the Queen of Arendelle's bedchamber, awaiting Elsa's return from an escapade of aiding her sister for her wedding day. It was surely another testimony that involved girl things that he would never be able to understand, even while he mulled over it and waited impatiently for the queen to return. His bronze eyes lazily trailed over the pressed frock coat that he had been asked to wear for the upcoming wedding that afternoon, sighing as he leaned back against the queen's bed. He was certain that if any of the staff members caught him where he was, they would call his behavior "inappropriate". But so far, Jack had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that sooner or later, he was going to have to wear a pair of shoes. A thought that made his nose wrinkle in detest, hoping to prolong the moment as long as he could.

Yawning some, he shifted his legs out in front of him. But just when he had allowed himself to relax, Elsa had finally returned. She opened the door sharply, casting him a wearied look before shutting it behind her in the same mannerism. Just one glance and Jack could see that something was bothering her, causing him to sit up with concern and gaze across the room to where she had begun to stroll over to where her wardrobe resided.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked softly, keeping a weathered eye on her.

Elsa's shoulders seized up at the question, not even looking at him when she responded tonelessly.

"I've lost my mother's necklace."

As someone who had spent the last year getting to know Elsa, he was well aware that any items that had belonged to her mother and father were very precious. Ergo, Jack stood up from where he had been positioned on the foot of the bed to come up behind her soundlessly. He observed her for a little more than a minute, watching while she tore all of the compartments out of her jewelry box in frustration. But eventually, Jack sighed and ruffled the back of his hair with his hand, desperate to say anything that might console her.

"I'm sure you didn't lose it, it's probably just been misplaced..." He murmured, hoping that it seemed like a solution for the problem that was temporary. However, Elsa didn't seem to think so when her narrowed eyes glanced over her shoulder to exchange him a meaningful glare.

"It doesn't matter. I need to find it." She was insistent, ripping through the small drawers and dumping the contents out on the top of the wardrobe. Jack blinked, hardly able to believe someone could have so much jewelry in their possession. But of course, he had to remind himself that Elsa _was _the Queen of Arendelle, even if the title meant far less to him than she herself did.

"Elsa..." Jack reached out to glide his fingertips over her bare shoulders soothingly, despite that she didn't seem to notice as her actions pursued. "Hey, I know it's Anna's wedding day and all, but you should take it easy."

"That must be really easy for you to say right now, Jack." Elsa responded curtly, slender fingers resuming their search. Finally, Jack sighed and came beside her, but she still didn't look at him while her lips pursed together.

"Look, it's just a necklace. Anna isn't going to care about something like that right now..." His words were gentle, purely on the intention to calm her down. But when she didn't respond to them, he finally grasped her hands with his own and tugged her towards him. "Hey, come here, look at me."

Finally, when her cool fingers were enveloped around his - he surmised that he would never fully adapt to how chilling her skin was in comparison - Elsa looked up at him. Her azure eyes looked fretted, but something about her regal posture informed him that she was regaining her sense of stability. And with a fond smile, Jack leaned down some to rest his forehead against hers.

"You'll find it. I'll help you look later. But for now, we need to get you downstairs for the ceremony... Okay?"

Finally, Elsa's shoulders slackened with defeat. She nodded, closing her eyes as the barest smile began to jerk at the corners of her lips.

"If you say so." She breathed, cool breath sending a slight shiver down his neck.

"I do say so." Jack insisted firmly, releasing her hands in one single motion before kissing her nose in finalization. His grin grew mischievous at the sight of her cheeks flushing, before she began to flatten out her blue and white gown in an attempt to seem nonchalant. "I'm always right, remember?"

His grin faltered when Elsa's stare met his barefeet, not skipping a beat to teasingly retort.

"You'd better put your shoes on, before we're late." She reminded him keenly, tilting her head as a small smirk crawled over her lips. "Did you need me to tie them for you...?"

Jack didn't bother trying not to roll his eyes.

"Wow, you're hilarious."

* * *

I like mushy drabbles.  
#Jelsa  
#MuchOTP


	8. 008 Joy

**Author's Notes: **  
I'm still scared shitless to write anything new for The New Patron Saints And Angels. I've also been busy reading A Song of Ice and Fire series, so...

So here's another one-shot dedicated to Summer Shudder/if human!Jack hadn't died. If you're interested, I've started a colors drabbles thang purely for Elsa and fam. You know, if you're interested or whatever. YAWN.

* * *

_008. Joy_

* * *

They had all told him that the Queen of Arendelle would never marry him.

Not a commoner, not an Overland; she deserved someone of royal blood, not a baker boy whose funds primarily went to provide for his mother and younger sister. But that hadn't stopped Jack from being determined to ask. In fact, if anything, it only inspired him more than ever to do what other men claimed that he couldn't.

At first, he had fretted about a ring. There were no riches in the Overland cottage on the east end of Arendelle, therefore making the prospect of attaining one impossible. And for weeks, Jack had given up on the idea of a proposal entirely until his own mother had offered him her own wedding band in compromise one evening.

It was a simple golden band encrusted with a trio of sparkling diamonds at the center. One look at it made Jack's mind boggle, wondering how his father had afforded such a beautiful thing; wondering how he hadn't noticed it until now. And his eyes were wide when his mother slipped it into his hand, pressing it back against his heart.

"Give it to her." Her voice was firm as a warm smile flitted to her lips. The cottage was filled with the heat of the fire at their chimney and the little band of gold grasped between his fingers felt very chilling in comparison.

"I can't, this is yours..." Jack started lamely. He attempted to push the only set of jewels his mother had ever owned back into her hand, but Ms. Overland was just as stubborn as her children were. Her bronze eyes looked up into his, wearing an obstinate smile that he knew all too well; for it was one that he had adorned himself for many years.

"Yes, but it wasn't mine originally. It was your grandmother's, before her passing. And your father gave it to me." The insistence in his mother's voice was ultimately defeating, but Jack still didn't feel that it was right to take one memoir that she'd had from his father. However, any decision to further deflect her claims were proven impossible when their eyes met again.

"Your father has been dead for nearly ten years, Jack. You love her. Give it to her."

* * *

The encouragement worked, battling Jack for weeks on how he should decide when, where, and how to ask the queen for her hand in marriage. But he pushed for one evening in autumn, waiting for the Snow Queen to join him as she always did outside of the gates of the castle. The weather was decent, barely more than a crisp wind graced over the kingdom. The sun brimmed over the North Mountain, dusk settling in. Until finally, she appeared outside of the great doors of the castle wearing a fond smile on her lips. Her posture was as impeccable as ever, hands clasped in front of her; white-blonde braid dangling over her shoulder. He silently wondered to himself how someone of his low caliber could ever attain such a beautiful young woman in order to distract the wearied thoughts of where his future question was headed and should he fail.

But Jack Overland had always been charismatic and confident; he lowered his head down to press his lips against her cool cheek in greeting. It had never taken much effort, Elsa was barely less than a head shorter than he was; statuesque and tall. And in response - Elsa had never been particularly forward about physical affection - she gave his hand a brief squeeze.

"Where are we going?" She asked, releasing his fingers in the same motion.

Jack smiled mischievously, reaching for the hand again to recapture her fingers in his grasp with a twinkle in his eye. "You'll see."

* * *

He took her to the hillside, as he had a year and a half ago; three days exactly before her coronation ceremony and the great freeze. Elsa recognized the path as they walked side by side. His fingers had taken residence over the back of her neck to lead her once they stood in front of the rocky slope he had brought her to once before, to show her Arendelle, to show her how to have fun...

Elsa offered him a pleading look once they were greeted with the new scenery.

"You're going to make me climb again, aren't you?" There was a hint of a jest in her tone, azure eyes looking up playfully at him. A look that Jack answered with a crooked smile.

"No, not today." His hand finally dropped from the nape of her neck, rearranging the familiar satchel he wore across his chest. He then turned around, hunching over for her. "Today, I'm going to carry you."

For the briefest second, Jack thought that Elsa might decline the gesture. But finally she made a little noise of amusement, before wrapping her arms around the back of his shoulders. And in one final slick movement, Jack hoisted her up with him; careful to keep hold of her legs as he began to clamber up the path of the hillside.

And to his surprise, Elsa's lips came to nip against his earlobe affectionately; leaving a whispered tone in the shell of his ear.

"I _am _more than capable of hiking myself, you know..."

* * *

And then they were back resting on the grove of grass on the greenery slope that overlooked Arendelle an hour later. The sun had been replaced with the blackened, starry sky above lit up like a finely painted canvas. He had even brought her the same Norwegian butter cookies as he had eighteen months prior for the affect of nostalgia, which Elsa had laughed quietly about behind the back of her hand.

"Last time we were here, you told me stories about all of the people who lived in Arendelle..." As she sat beside him, the slightest light of amusement flashed through her eyes when she took a precise bite of one of the cookies. "Any new ones I should know about?"

Jack chuckled, crossing his legs as he chewed thoughtfully at one of the pastries as well. "Oh yeah. You know that weird, ice harvester guy with a fetish for animals with antlers...? Yeah, he's cheating on his reindeer with the princess. I don't know how the queen can handle him - "

"Jack." Elsa was quick to scold him, despite that the tiniest chuckle passed between her lips when her stare grew reproachful. "Be nice."

"What?" Jack tried to sound innocent, brushing the crumbs off of his fingers when he had finished swallowing the cookie.

"Kristoff is a good man." Elsa spoke meaningfully, before her tone grew teasing when she continued. "You could probably take a few notes out of his book."

"And what? Ice harvesting and learning ventriloquism?"

The young queen sighed defeatedly, turning to cast him a smirk. "Or perhaps you could wear a pair of shoes, for once in your life."

"Oh, we're bringing up _that _again, are we?" Jack waggled his eyebrows playfully, reaching around her to fold his arm around her waist to clear the minimal distance between them. But he went off in the same sarcastic, jovial voice when he rested his chin atop her head. "Because if we're going to talk about quirks, let's discuss how weird it is that you wear dresses that are made out of ice."

"That hardly counts as a quirk, Jack." Elsa chuckled again, shaking her head.

"Sure it does."

"I think if you asked others, you would find that they disagree."

"Well then, it does if I say it does."

Eventually, Elsa finished their playful back and forth banter with a sigh. Her hand found his, bringing it up to rest it on her knee. Her eyes locked on his hand, tracing his knuckles with her fingertips absentmindedly. Until finally, she breathed outwards deeply.

"You would say that."

The pair then gazed down at the kingdom again in schronization. Silence fell between them for many minutes, where Elsa's fingers continued to glide over the outside of his hand. It was a habit that she often did, as if she made the purpose to memorize every detail about it. And Jack - in response - had found her braid, playing with the loose strands of white-blonde hair as they offered mostly one-sided conversations. And finally, when the young queen began to claim that she should probably get back to the castle, Jack had gathered enough bravery to reach his goal of the evening.

"Close your eyes." He told her gently. Elsa blinked, tilting her head to the side while she scrutinized him through the dim light.

"Why?" She asked inquisitively, demanding an answer to why he should request such a thing. But Jack didn't give her another chance to ask questions when he kissed each of her eyelids closed, pressing his palm over them while his hand searched for the ring in the pocket of his trousers. Uneasiness began to clench in the middle of his stomach, until he finally released it from captivity.

Single handedly, his fingers reached to pry open the palm that had been toying over his knuckles. And involuntarily, he sucked in a deep breath before dropping the band into her hand, which clenched into an instinctive fist to feel what he had left there.

And then he released her, waiting as her eyes opened to examine the golden ring. At first, she looked somewhat confused, but recognition slowly seeped into her senses and Jack could tell that her breath had been lost from her when her gaze slowly came up to find his face.

"Marry me, Elsa?"

The words that left his mouth were unpracticed and breathless, eager eyes unable to leave her face. She looked stunned, eyes widening on his face before she finally held the little ring in between each of her forefingers. For several seconds, Elsa did not move a muscle. Her eyebrows furrowed, expression unreadable, and Jack thought that time had been moving unbearably slow when she did not respond. Until finally, she opened her mouth; lips barely parting, refusing to look at him.

"You know what this means, Jack..." Her words were slow, causing Jack's heart begin to race painfully from inside of his rib cage. Was she scolding him about asking for her hand in marriage...?

"Yeah..." Jack admitted sheepishly. He knew what she implied. He was a commoner and she was the Queen of Arendelle. Inasmuch, Jack could only reach up to ruffle the back of his hair when his gaze averted from her, feeling embarrassed and drained with the thought that she was going to decline him. "I know..."

But Elsa continued regardless, as if she could not see how hurt he was becoming.

"I am expected to marry a man overseas... They are all asking. Princes, Dukes..."

Instinctively, Jack bit his lower lip as jealously overwhelmed him. But he hid it well, by shrugging his shoulders and making a joke, just like he would in any other situation.

"Any other shoeless barbarians that I should be worried about?"

And then, any breath he'd once had escaped him wholly when Elsa suddenly reached over to embrace him. Her cold hands skimmed over the back of his neck, leaning her chin against his shoulder. Jack could feel her heart beat, pulsing frantically... Her cool breath brushing his cheek, arms gathering around his neck, squeezing him tightly as joy filled them both.

"No." She answered, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. A shiver tore down his spine when she finally gave him the affirmation he had been waiting for.

"You're the only one for me."

* * *

LET'S JUST PRETEND THE NEW PATRON SAINTS AND ANGELS NEVER HAPPENED AND THIS HAPPENED INSTEAD OK.


	9. 009 Party

**Author's Notes**:  
Thank you kindly for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm glad you all liked the last drabble I wrote. :)  
And I promise that I'll be updating The New Patron Saints And Angels soon (like in the next day or so)! I've just had a super long and exhausting week, so it's best if I put myself to bed early tonight.

In other news, I can't get over writing human!Jack and Elsa, so here's another follow up from my last drabble/Summer Shudder goodies that will never be.

* * *

_009. Party_

* * *

The Queen of Arendelle was _nervous_. Her silver heels clicked along the wooden floorboards of the upstairs corridor within the castle, ice gown trailing behind her as she resumed pacing endlessly through the archway. Her fingers wound together as her thoughts whirled, stomach clenching into a brief fit of nausea as the seconds ticked before the party began. Her teeth took several jabs at the inside of her lower lip as she strained to keep her regal composure, straightening out her shoulders while she waited for the commemoration time to slip by.

It had been a long and treacherous sixty two days - Elsa had been counting - since she had acceded to Jack Overland's marriage proposal, and the evening had finally come to reveal the event. Naturally, Anna had been the first to know, despite Elsa's consistent reminders that it needed to be kept secret for the time being. But she reminded herself dully and regularly that it couldn't be a hidden factor for much longer. It was expected of her to find an eligible suitor for marriage; she was nearing her early twenties, which some older folk considered blasphemy. And after months of declining the chance to meet a handful of potential husbands who belonged to royal families along the European continent, it could no longer wait. Anna had asserted that she needed to make her engagement spoken soon; and thus, they had agreed to assemble a party during the end of December to inform the kingdom that their queen had been betrothed.

Inasmuch, Anna had taken Jack hostage to prepare him for the event. It had been twenty minutes since Anna had forced Elsa out of her bedchamber to align him with a proper wardrobe. Elsa didn't know where Anna would have assembled such a thing, but Jack had allowed it, playing along with Anna just like he always did. It was always startingly to her, how alike they were when it came to being eccentric; despite that she was more than pleased that the two of them got along very well...

Finally, the door of Anna's bedroom opened and the princess herself - clad in a gorgeous purple gown - was waving for her sister to come back inside.

"Alright, Elsa! You can come in now!"

Sighing deeply, Elsa again probed her fingertips along the span of her forehead as she sauntered her way back into the warm bedroom. Anna stood hovering at the doorway, beaming at Elsa widely. She only paused momentarily, to hear Anna whisper something to her under her breath...

"Ugh, and you were _so _right about his hair... It does not stay put."

And when she was met at the entrance, Jack stood proudly beside the vanity. For the smallest second, the young queen forgot her sensibilities. Anna had attired him in an impeccable frock coat, white and dark teal, presumably to match the ice gown that Elsa wore herself; including a proud silver sash. A little smile tugged at the corners of Elsa's lips at the sight of him, adorning everything that a duke or a prince should. Despite his ashy-brown hair, of course; which still fought to stick up in every direction. Elsa could vividly see where Anna had attempted to comb his hair down for him, but it had not succeeded.

"Ta-da! Look at him, he's so cute...!" Anna continued in a jovial tone, shutting the door back into place. She grinned back and forth eagerly between the two of them, until her head tilted to the side and she cast a teasing look at Jack as an after thought. "For once."

Jack pretended to roll his eyes, making great emphasis to use the clever nickname that he had called Anna ever since the two of them had formally met. "Say whatever you'd like, Dots... I'm still cuter than you."

He stuck his tongue out at Anna as he finished.

"Stick that tongue out at me one more time, I dare you." Anna threatened comically, placing her hands on her hips. It was a gesture that often made Kristoff shrink in comparison, but Jack did not look deterred.

Instead, he laughed loudly. "Or what, you'll have Sven sit on me?"

"Don't think I won't."

"He does look dashing. Thank you, Anna..." Elsa finally made herself known into the conversation, pacing forward despite that her hands suddenly felt clammy from weariness. But even she couldn't help herself from teasing Jack, if not only slightly. It wasn't every day that he made the effort to put on a pair of shoes...

She stopped until she was a little more than a foot away from him, looking over his figure promptly before casually retorting with sarcasm towards Anna. "You've truly done the impossible this time."

"Oh come on, now you've turned on me, too? I see how it is." Jack laughed again, shaking his head as he proudly fixed his posture and gazed at the pair of sisters with a wave of his hand. "Forget it, I'll have Sven sit on you both."

Elsa gave a half-hearted smile, glancing back at Anna for whatever her response would be in return. But Jack must have noticed that something was off. Somehow, he had always attained the ability to sense when she felt discomforted. It was an admirable trait on his behalf, even if Elsa felt her stomach churn when Jack came up beside her and rested a hand on the small of her back.

"Hey, Anna... Could you give us a moment?" He asked casually. Elsa took in a deep breath, feeling her head bow as soon as he was asking permission to speak to her alone...

Anna's eyes widened some, but she made no inclination to protest. Elsa privately wished that she would have, fearing what Jack would say.

"Sure, yeah... I'll be right outside." She smiled politely, before turning back on her heel and disappearing behind the door. Elsa felt herself hold her breath when she turned to meet Jack, but he did not skip a beat; he never did. The hand that had rested on her lower back stayed put when he took a great side step around her until they were facing. And with a crooked grin, Jack took her other hand in his own and began to sway her.

"Elsa, hey, you don't need to be nervous." His bright bronze eyes were lit up with enthusiasm, voice as encouraging as ever. Elsa felt overcame with guilt that he should worry, bowing her head as her lips struggled to compose a sentence. But she allowed him to continue dancing with her, despite that he hadn't made any improvement since her coronation ceremony. The thought only served to make her release the smallest breath of a laugh.

"Remember, you can back down at any time and marry Prince Ensel of Prussia, if you want." Jack added humorously, waggling his eyebrows.

Elsa looked up with a frank expression, meeting his grin with a caustic frown. "Prince Ensel, of all people, Jack?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, pausing lightly before he came up with another awful suggestion. "Or that one guy, what was his name...? The guy with ugly sideburns?"

"Hans." Elsa deadpanned, wrinkling her nose at the mention of him. She wished that she didn't remember the thirteenth Prince of the Southern Isles. "Far worse of a decision, you're going to have to try harder."

"Then I must not be so bad by comparison." Jack mused, but the tone in his joking voice had changed. He suddenly stopped swaying her, smile faltering her as he gave her hand a tiny squeeze. "I'm sorry if... You know, you're ashamed that I'm not a duke or a prince, or whatever - "

"No." Elsa interjected quickly, again feeling her own guilt welt up in her chest when she saw that he had made insinuations about her worrying. It wasn't often that she had the urge to become physical, but in hopes of vanquishing his concerns, her hand strayed from where it had fallen over his shoulder. She instead used that hand to brace the back of his neck, pressing her lips against his warm cheek.

And she left them there, allowing a comfortable silence to permeate the vacancy of Anna's bedchamber. Until finally, Jack gave a deep exhale that she hoped was with relief. He bowed his head marginally, and the young queen moved in favor of resting her cheek against his. She listened to his breathing, before finally allowing herself to murmur an explanation for her worries that wouldn't seem fabricated.

"No, not at all... I just don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Like who?" Jack pulled away from her, eyebrows lightly furrowed. "Anna isn't disappointed, as far as I know... She seems happy for you."

"She is happy for me." Elsa sighed, her lips feeling numb as she peered up to look at him. It didn't take much effort when she wore heels, she realized. "And I'm happy for me. I cherish you, Jack..."

It was a feature in itself when she could vocalize her appreciate and love for him. Thirteen years of isolation had made the majority of their relationship difficult to grow accustomed to, but she had always tried. And to her astonishment, Jack was infinitely patient; always taking things slow, never pushing her... It was more than she could have ever asked for.

Again, there was a brief lapse of stillness. But eventually, Jack's lips had warmed up into a smile again. One of his arms curved around her waist while the other captured her left hand, reaching it up to kiss the ringed finger. It was a gesture that caused her face to flush several colors too red, but Jack's laughter returned to him, reaching his eyes.

"Then please, do yourself a favor and stop worrying so much." He grinned, nodding firmly at her. "Everything is going to work out just fine, your majesty. You'll see."

And despite that Elsa continued to feel emotionally hindered, she made the effort to smile in return. Jack Overland wasn't a prince or a duke, she deduced; he was far better.

* * *

I might as well call these drabbles "What Would Have Happened If Jack Hadn't Died In Summer Shudder" or "A.V Storm Really Likes Writing Corny Drabbles".

If y'all have any suggestions, I'm always glad to take them. And if you're sick of human!Jack and Elsa, let me know. ;)


	10. 010 Cough

**Author's Notes**:  
I must apologize that I still haven't updated The New Patron Saints And Angels yet. I'd like to tell you that it's just because I suck (I really do), but it's actually because I've been busy these last few days. So here's this instead... I might be working on a separate human!Jack and Elsa one-shot very soon thanks to a tip from danillagasparotto. And to Ally, I could probably do something like that; it just depends on what the drabble setting is. But I'll definitely think about it for future drabbles. 8)

Anyway, here's lack of human!Jack for once.

* * *

_010. Cough_

* * *

Her throat was tight and raw, as if individual needles were shredding down her trachea every time she tried to swallow. It wasn't frequent that Queen Elsa found herself grow ill, but when the time came, it was never subtle. The fever had come first and foremost. For a young woman who never felt cold, the chills that arrived with it were a surprise. But despite Anna's insistence that she should rest, Elsa had been stubborn and done the opposite, choosing to fight against the malady by going about her daily rituals. It wasn't until the muscles in her back began to twist uncomfortably and the congestion in her chest was cramped and taut, when she realized that she was forced to succumb to being ill. Breathing was becoming difficult, as her coughing fits grew into harsh flares that tore deeply at her lungs.

She could barely speak when Anna finally contracted a doctor to visit her tower in order to check on her. He was an old man with wiry spectacles and crinkled eyes, casting her smiles when he checked her temperature and pressed the cool metal of a stethoscope against her back. It didn't take him very long to deduce that she had fallen victim to Pneumonia; she wasn't the only one in Arendelle who had. Elsa privately wondered how someone born with _ice _powers could have shriveled to a disease. She tried not to protest too much when the doctor told her she would need to rest indefinitely until the symptoms dispersed. But any demurral that she tried to make was discarded with as the hours continued. Elsa began to find that she was too weak to even leave her bedchamber for more than a few minutes at most, before excessive shivering and lightheadedness began to take over her foresight and initial instincts.

Evening finally came when the vile remedies that the physician had left her finally knocked her unconscious. Hours passed as the queen slept on in her bedchamber, pleasantly undisturbed, despite that her body felt frail. She only reawakened when an empty draft from the window wafted through the bedroom, making her wrinkle her nose as she burrowed her face into the comfort of the woolen blankets that surrounded her. However, just when her mind began to drift into sleep again, there was a light pressure of a hand tracing up the muscles of her back. And upon impulse, Elsa's eyelids were open, turning to find the personage kneeling down next to her figure who had crawled in through the window.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Jack's voice was a little more than a murmur. Elsa tried to respond while she looked out blankly to meet the white-haired boy in the dim light, but just as the words began to form, the congestion did, too. A hard cough caused her to sputter momentarily, covering her mouth in her hands as the jagged hack left her; ribs giving a hearty throb of defeat.

"No, no you didn't..." She finally managed to whisper. Jack smiled softly, reaching up to cover her forehead with his hand. But he was quick to frown when their skin met. It was strange to her, how cold his fingers suddenly felt. Jack must have noticed as well, because his hand quickly tucked away in favor of brushing back her hair. His fingernails felt insanely wonderful as they moved across her scalp.

"Anna told me you were sick." Jack continued, his voice light, yet there was a note of concern there. Inasmuch, Elsa tried to roll her eyes to keep him from fretting more than he had to.

"Anna worries too much." She responded, wincing as she cleared her throat. But she tried to smile, contorting her neck towards him against the pillows. "I'm glad you're here, though..."

Jack smiled again, more genuinely this time. "Of course I'm here. I brought you soup, too... I even made it!"

He stood up abruptly to pick up his feet. Elsa squinted to get a good look at where he was going, uncovering a tin. She gave it a look of mild interest - realizing that she was ultimately famished - before turning to cast him a look of practicality.

"You flew all the way here with that? Without spilling a drop?" Even with the cragginess in her voice, Elsa's sarcasm was as sharp-witted as ever. "Wherever did you learn such a talent?"

Jack deadpanned instantly, chuckling some under his breath. "Alright, alright... Tooth and North made it. And they told me to tell you to get well... So you'd better work on that, m'lady."

He grinned, making his way back over her to uncover the tin. Elsa gave it a brief look over, shuddering as another chill ruptured down her arms. She pulled herself up enough to rest her back against the headboard, lifting her eyebrows when Jack pulled a metal spoon out of the pocket of his trousers. For the briefest second, she had the inclination to call him out about sanitary awareness, but she didn't have the chance to do so before Jack was resting the soup in her lap. It felt incredibly warm, even with the blankets covering her.

"Anyway, eat. You aren't going to get any better if you starve yourself." Jack chided beside her, grinning crookedly when he slipped the spoon into her hand and crossed his legs beside her. Elsa sighed, looking sideways at him with a trace of a smile.

"Is that what Anna told you, too?" Elsa asked warily. She sniffed, wishing that she had the ability to smell the soup. "You two aren't conspiring against me, are you?"

"That's absurd, Cinderella." Jack leaned towards her, pecking her mouth with his. "I'm too busy conspiring against Bunny."

* * *

LOL IDK. TIME FOR BED...  
I need to finish A Storm Of Swords so I can finally watch season four of GoT. Bah, humbug.


End file.
